Shiro Yoshimitsu
S''' |name= '''Shiro Yoshimitsu |kanji= 白 良し蜜 |race= Human |birthday= September 11th |age= 16 (Pre-Timeskip) 25 (Post-Timeskip) |gender= Male |height= 5'9 (Pre-Timeskip) 6'3 (Post-Timeskip) |weight= 152 Pounds |eyes= Normal: Bright Orange, (When in control) Navy Blue |hair= (Pre-Timeskip) Brown (Post-Timeskip) Golden Blond |affiliation= Affiliation * Star Breaker Guild * Karyuudo |previous affiliation= Himself. |occupation= Mage |previous occupation= N/A |team= The Black Angel Brothers |partner= Angel (Knightwalker591) |base of operations= Star Breaker Guild |status= Active |relatives= Takashi Suzugamori (Ancestor) Stone (Younger Cousin) Mother and Father (Deceased) Aki Yoshimitsu (Deceased) |alias= Shin Gouki (真・豪鬼, Shin Gōki, meaning "True Great Devil/Ogre") or (神人・豪鬼, "God Great Devil") |magic= Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) Fire-Make (火させる魔法 Hi Meiku Mahō) Requip (換装 Kansō) Take Over "The Devil Soul" |weapons= Inferno Double X Battle-Gloves }} Shiro Yoshimitsu (白 良し蜜 Yoshimitsu Shiro) is a Mage who currently serves under his teacher, Kageki, of the Star Breaker Guild. He is also known as "Shin Gouki" of the Star Breaker Guild, he also showed to have great skills with flames coursing through his body, to the point his mastery of fire-release makes it that, he can use the air itself to generate fire. Appearance He has a very tall build of a body along his flowing spicily like brownish hair with orange eyes, which he has a bit of flame over his forehead, due to flames trigger when, his magic isn't under control mostly, when he is calm and otherwise relaxed. At times he carries on a dress or t-shirt on at times with a tie on overlapping it is a black vest and a jet black pair of pants. along with this he also carries two gloves with the letter "X" on his wrists at all times. During his time with the Karyuudo, he wears dress a slick black suit with a leather belt and steel chains with his gloves and headset on his shoulders so he can listen to his heavy metal music which always comes out of it. After the 7-year time skip, Shiro's outfit received major changes, with now more donning traditional Sicilian mafia style clothes has golden blonde hair color and his eyes are a sharp orange tone. When not enraged, his irises are a lighter shade of orange. Sometimes when he can control shows happiness and can control himself his eyes are a Navy blue and seem very kind to most people. He wears a jet black mafia theme, brand suit with white pinstripes and a white undershirt with a jet black tie along with his neck. He also wears a long cape with a golden trim, decorated attachment, which he carries his gloves and headset which both are upgraded on his person almost all the time. Personality During his childhood days, Shiro was a kind and loving boy towards his parents but after the death of his mother, father, and his little sister Aki, he promised to himself revenge at any cost after cultists of Zeref broke into their house trying to offer the entire family to their "god". After a few years he joined both the special Enforcement group known as Karyuudo and the main guild Star Breaker Guild, he seems quite relaxed at times acting like another day at the office till he got a mission than he gets right focused. After his parents were killed, he shows personality changed into an angered, cruel and arrogant person with intentions of revenging his parent's death by gaining more power even at any cost at times. Shiro during the time-skip shows during the time-skip a much kinder personality than before even to the point he took a magical arrow to the back to save Yumiko from harm, also he has proven towards anyone aside from his guild a deep cruel almost dark side to him. To his friend and family, he is kind almost older brother like at times he helps guide the guild when they need him to or helps to fight on the front lines with his brothers and sisters within the guild. There been some hinting between something between him and Angel a former member of the reborn oración seis group, who was kicked out after failing to defeat Gray fulbuster battle, which soon after Shiro saved her by attacking them when they were busy with her. However, it appears he tries to remain focus at most times but at sometimes he does hang out with her when they are off-duty from time to time when he gets the time and Yamashita isn't on a mission or sick leave. He also possesses incredible self-control of his emotions at most times, constantly displaying an emotionless personality. He still clings onto such rage, however, he doesn't sweat the small stuff like he used to, he had an impressive intelligence, and was shown to be very wise and exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand. History Back-Story The Broken Moon Part 3 - Shadow Appearance The Broken Moon Part 4 - First Appearance. He during his childhood him and his family lived at a local tea shop that sat in the middle of town when he was younger. He mostly spent his childhood there happily until a turn of fate happened. After a delivery he found parents were killed by dark mages using them into a type of strange symbol made out of blood from his father and his little sister Aki, to worship Zeref. Soon after this event he lived on the street mostly picked on until he learned he can control fire without using a magical seal, which he uses it to win some rubies but soon after a bunch of people called him a freak and tried to kill him off. He ran down the alley however the wall of another building was all he got, just before they came in with there weapons a sudden burst of flames happens as a figure in the shape of a holy angel appeared behind them which soon after scared them away. But soon after a confused yet stunned Shiro was greeted by man who only said his name was "Kageki", before walking away he followed after a week of traveling Shiro made it to city of Regno Rosa, which there he met his a priest by the name Magnus Ingenuus who took care of the poor boy who came to the city in the shadow of kai. After two years of living with the priest he was asked by a man by the name of Yamashita Kenpachi, to come with him to the major building which was turned out to be the guild's HQ, where he met the man who saved his life and was the teacher helped him learn how to use magic. Shatter Moon Saga During the time-skip he was given the task of hunting down a person by the name Saruwatari Shinichi, Shortly after the disappearance, he was given the task of dealing with him, however, reports said he finished the job of the defector. During a recon mission he noticed the sight of a girl by the name of Angel, who was betrayed by the guild leader Brain II (Midnight), after her defeat from gray than as they begin to beat at her Shiro snapped as he bursts a blast of blue flames towards the guild members to save Angel. Later on, when apart of the guild, Angel was seen hanging out with Shiro afterward they also have taken care of other missions including trade pick up and other things from time to time depending on what is needed to be done. Two Kingdoms Saga Magic and Abilities Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic which is utilized by various mages. He utilizes a unique blue color of the normal fire. It also appears when used by doing this be able to use his magic form his flames instead into a more blue color, more powerful version of fire due to his mastery over the art. *'Fire Magic: Fireball' - This is a basic Fire Magic Spell. With a single flick of either of his hand, be able to generate a small orb of blue fire to burn victims. *'Fire Magic: Explosion' - This trademark spell is quite a basic spell, however when Shiro snaps his fingers the heat generated from his finger transfers magical energy, which is sent forward towards a target. The energy within second explodes in a massive ball of fire with enough firepower to rival Takashi Suzugamori's Fire Dragon: Roar when the two infernos clash together. Fire-Make Magic (火メイクの魔法; Hi Meiku Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic which is utilized by various mages. It utilizes the element of fire, to form into the shape of that the user which including defensive or offense weapons. After learning from Yamashita, Shiro has a version, when he uses it takes more of a shape of blue flames which are much more powerful versions of the flames due to his advanced training and studying. *'Make-Fire: Rocket Launcher' - The user creates a large, four-barreled cannon forms in the user's hand. The cannon can be used to fire multiple rocket-shaped bombs that made of extremely hot molting lava fragmented fireballs, to deal massive amounts of damage to the target making a large explosion on impact. *'Make-Fire: Sword' - The user creates a sword made of flames for melee combat which can be wielded in his hands. The sword is strong enough to be used against normal swords. The swords can also be launched as projectiles as a flaming bolt. *'Make-Fire: Whip' - The user creates a pair of four-pointed whip made out of the fire which can be used for a melee combat sending strikes of sting pain through a target also burning there flesh deeply. The flaming whip can be exceeded several meters in length with a sweep that can sweep through targets. *'Make-Fire: Flare Cannon' - This appears to be a single barrel version of the Rocket Launcher, it can come out of the ground as a much larger version or a smaller handle version depending on choice. The cannons are cannonballs that made of extremely hot molting lava fragmented fireballs which have an extremely high firing effect which spreads across to level two groups of building at once. *'Make-Fire: Death Scythe' - The user creates a giant scythe made out of flames and swings it at the opponent for increased momentum. It mostly used during mid-air as it appears able to wield the weapon normally. *'Make-Fire Unlimited Art: Rain of Destruction' - The user puts both hands behind their back, in the usual Make-Fire stance, as the flames begin to emit from his palm. With remarkable shaping speed, a vast amount of swords are created, all made of flames in various shapes and sizes. These weapons are then launched into the heavens as the flaming swords shoot into the sky so much so that it briefly blocks out the sun. Then the used user then swings one arm forward and sends sending the massive rain of flaming weapons towards the target, as they rain down they impale and even explode into the ground bombarding the target with multiple attacks at once. [[Requip|'Requip']] (lit. Express Equipmentary) (換装 Kansō): He employs this spell to summon forth his Gloves or his headset, however, he also summons some swords to fight within the event he battles an enemy that uses a bladed weapon. demon_lord_by_chevsy-d6zzv3x.jpg|Take-Over: Devil Soul demon_overlord_rising_by_chevsy-d5twlgg.jpg|Take Over: Devil Soul Mephistopheles Take-Over (接収 テイク・オーバー), Teiku Ōbā lit. Confiscation): Take Over is an advanced Caster-Type Transformation Magic. As the name suggests, allows him to take over the powers and appearances of particular monster Etherious forced into his body after experimentation by Kenji Ringo. It is a very powerful transformation made by using multiple Etherious and forcing their magical energy into his body in order to make the ultimate weapon. Unlike the Satan soul used by "Mirajane" of fairy tail guild. His version changes his appearance completely as he temporary drawing energy from the Etherious in his body which morphs limbs even weapons to his body at a command. However mostly his powers are limited by Inferno Double-X Battle-Gloves Mark I to maintain control over the power, however, when he removes it, he can access full Etherious forms he calls "Devil Soul" form. *'Take-Over: Devil Soul' - When activated, he transforms into a steel-plate Etherious mode with metallic armor along its body, two pairs of wings along with flaming claws. His body becomes more muscular, and his skin darkens and gains a ragged pattern of similar to his coat. He gains long, dark horns on his forehead, jagged teeth, and his hair is replaced by an endless inferno. His fingers are replaced with crimson red flaming claws and his ears are hidden within the metallic mask. He gains large, bat-like wings that are both a black outline with a red along the inside. *'Take-Over Devil Soul Mephistopheles' - This form a more powerful version of his original Devil Soul form, however, it has unique changes. Aside from a much larger size change, his wings changing colors and multiple cracks in the armor and pieces of his body extending. His gauntlets are extended to now also protect his armpits will still retaining the claws. He also has the blood in his body replaced by lava and fire making it more effective in combat, however, this form is weaker facing holy-based magical attacks. Abilities Enhanced Durability: he is quite more durable then he looks able to take much more blows and hits into his body more then a normal person can however he isn't invincibility. Despite this he is an amazing fighter able to keep up with lots of skilled fighters even able to take a onslaught from the finest of God Hand and still keep coming back. Immense Strength: - Despite his smaller body, He proven to have amazingly strong, capable of fighting people or monsters far bigger and with more muscle mass than himself with his bare hands. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:- He prefers to bombard his opponent with a flurry of bone-shattering kicks or punches delivered at breakneck speeds in the areas that are non-life threatening areas of the body, that way he can follow up with depending on what going on. Immense Magical Power: Shiro can release his immense amount of power into a potent aura that envelops his body in the shape of aura shaped flames. His magic aura takes a white-ish color; however it can burn the ground around him if he is angry. His magical aura tends reflect his very emotions, in both a good and bad way. During his first batle with Yusuke Kenpachi, his foe's hands were shaking a bit before he finally calmed down, but Shiro explain this is just his normal magical power but it as much that it could near the level of an wizard saint at some points. Enhanced Swordsman: - During his time-skip, He became a wondrous swordsman of incredible prowess, from all the training, able to handle multiple other sword mages with ease with using almost any form of bladed weapon he can reach for at times. Keen Intellect: - He is very clever in more ways then one and exhibits tactical prowess on a high level of skill compared to most of the others. He can easily deduce a situation's true nature is quite unknown. His teacher Kageki commented that "He is as sharp as one of the top tier, as it regards to swordsmen within Earth-land". Equipment Magic Headphones Mark IV - Each of this model’s dark Navy blue ear-muffs is adorned by a large, lighter-colored spike jutting out from its outer side. The ear-muffs are connected via a cable to the Magic Database each with "X" on each side of it. It plays heavy metal music which helps him guides him using his magic to the beat of the music. Inferno Double-X Battle-Gloves Mark I - The two are magical enhanced gloves that has an "I" mark gloves amplifying the power of the fist. It also appears that the gloves also help the control of his natural magical flames control to the point he can channel it into his Fire-Make, for full effect instead of without which is pretty powerful itself. They also limit the power of his take-over abilities to controllable levels, should he remove them and use take-over lets the Etherious magical energy in his body morph into his body. Time Shape Stream Ring II -''' The final gift of the priest is a type of ring which lets the user send themselves back and forward in time and space, or sends a astral spirit from a link to there body to other realms or plains in time. The rings have a 24 hour recharge after each use. Trivia *He is based off both '''Giotto or Ieyasu Sawada, the Vongola Primo or the greatest boss who ever lived, and Tsunayoshi Sawada the main hero of the anime which they both are from. *Both of them are from the Katekyō Hitman Reborn! and somewhere along the lines related to each other. *The battle theme of him is Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Reap. Category:Fire Magic User Category:Fire Magic Category:Requip User Category:Sword user Category:Take-Over Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:Karyuudo Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Independent Mage